


gift that keeps on giving

by Anys



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anys/pseuds/Anys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как и множество других замечательных историй в жизни, эта началась с бутылки текилы. Или с чего-то напоминающего текилу по вкусу и оказываемому эффекту, которую Гейла раздобыла на планете, которая наверняка имела официальное название, но среди членов команды была известна как «радужная планета с выпивкой», а среди работников лазарета, как «чертова адская дыра, и ноги моей больше не будет на ней, Джим».</p>
            </blockquote>





	gift that keeps on giving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gift that keeps on giving.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73187) by [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g). 



Как и множество других замечательных историй в жизни, эта началась с бутылки текилы. Или с чего-то напоминающее ее по вкусу и оказываемому эффекту, которую Гейла раздобыла на планете, наверняка имеющая официальное название, но среди членов команды больше известная как «радужная планета с выпивкой», а среди работников лазарета как «чертова адская дыра, на которой ноги моей больше не будет, Джим».  
Так что, эта история началась с почти-текилы и чего-то другого, что Гейла также добыла на планете.  
\- Э, спасибо? – сказала Кристина, вертя в руках подарок с немного озадаченным выражением лица.  
\- Это подарок-прикол, - с надеждой пояснила Гейла. Кристина с тоской вспомнила день, когда они решили объяснить ей всю концепцию таких подарков. Тогда все началось с почти-виски.  
Иногда, но только иногда, Кристин думала, что вся эта чертова миссия по освоению космоса ни что иное, как лишь очередная дерьмовая попытка человечества найти новые способы интоксикации собственного организма.  
\- Конечно, это к тому же и очень практичный подарок, потому что все мои подарки такие. Если применять его с умом, он может быть очень полезным. Желательно на нашем докторе Маккое, потому что ему просто необходимо быть хорошо оттраханным.  
Ухура начала кашлять, пытаясь скрыть лицо в одной из подушек Кристины.  
\- Не помогаешь, Нийота, - сухо сказала Кристина.  
\- Напротив, - по мнению Кристины, ее голос был скрипучим и слишком радостным. – Ты же сама твердила это месяцами, правда в намного более мягкой форме.  
Это было похоже на правду. Она не была уверена, что делать с этим дальше, но это было похоже на правду.  
*  
Следующий шаг, что было очень важно, не должен был включать ни капли алкоголя. Фактически, единственной жидкостью, что он включал, была кровь Леонарда, стремительно перекрасившая его голубую рубашку в темно-бордовую.  
\- О чем, черт побери, ты только думал? – спросила Кристина, рванувшаяся к нему со скоростью, удивившую ее саму. К ужасу, к удивлению Леонарда также, но после нескольких неловких секунд, он уже отвечал на ее поцелуй с не меньшим энтузиазмом, так что вот.  
\- Также очень рад тебя видеть, Чепел, - проворчал он, и за это она прикусила его губу, сильно.  
\- Иди на хуй, Маккой. Если еще раз выкинешь что-то подобное, то видит Бог, я покончу с тобой, и плевать на субординацию.  
Она могла поклясться, что слышала подобные угрозы от самого Леонарда капитану несчислимое количество раз, и они никогда не выполнялись, но она сдержит слово, честно. Она сможет. Момент, когда сканнеры перестали считывать жизненные показатели, без сомнения стал самым ужасным в ее жизни. И если он посмеет отпустить сейчас шуточку, она в тот же момент не раздумывая воткнет гипоспрей ему в зад,.  
Он не пошутил. Вместо этого, его мускулы ощутимо расслабились под ее ладонями, теплое тело стало податливым для нее.  
\- Да, мэм, - все, что он ответил, голос огрубел, а глаза затуманились.  
\- Так держать, - пробормотала она.  
*  
Уже на следующий день алкоголь был включен в расписание, но лишь самую малость. Стакан бурбона для него и немного вина для нее, и учитывая, что обычно происходит во время увольнений, события развивались со средней скоростью. Очень средней.   
Корабль был почти пуст, так как большая часть команды спустились на планету, чьи пляжи настолько напоминали Гавайи, что даже Спок был «очарован» схожими чертами и жаждал добыть еще больше материала для исследований.   
\- Если я услышу хоть одну шуточку о цветочных гирляндах, Джим, - предупредила Ухура капитана перед тем, как кто-то мог вставить хоть слово, убивая тем самым веселье на корню.  
Так что, был один почти пустой корабль, один стакан бурбона и возможно два стакана вина, и потом голова Леонарда с глухим стуком ударилась об изголовье, и последующий стон мог быть из-за этого, а мог быть потому, что Кристина устроилась между его ног, медленно и ритмично двигая бедрами.  
\- Мне казалось, мы разговаривали обо мне умирающем, и какая это плохая идея? И вот ты, пытающаяся замучить меня до смерти, - на одном выдохе сказал Леонард, и она засмеялась.  
\- Я только начала, милый.  
\- Черт возьми, Кристина, - пробормотал он, изгибаясь под ней, и освобождая руки.   
– У тебя есть…? – начал он, и она кивнула, одновременно вытаскивая заколки из волос, заставляя их рассыпаться пышным водопадом.  
\- В тумбочке, - сказала она, никак не комментируя смешок «планировала это, да?», последовавший после.  
И нет, ничего из этого она не планировала, потому что иначе бы помнила, что еще хранится в тумбочке, так как не нашла никакого другого места, чтобы хранить его, и тогда…  
\- Это был подарок, - начала она объяснять и тут же замолчала, потому что, во-первых, не было никакого способа объяснить политику дарения Гейлы и последующие месяцы веселья смешанного с раздражением, и, во-вторых, она могла почувствовать, как Боунз перешел из режима «заинтересованный» в «очень твердый» за секунду, и разве это, цитируя, не очаровательно?  
\- Тебе нравится это, - произнесла она, и в ее тоне удивительным образом смешались осуждение и предвкушение, потому что, черт, она так попала.  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Я мог бы начать лгать и отрицать, но кажется, я в невыгодном положении для этого, - пояснил он, гримасничая от двусмысленности фразы. – И да, я провел слишком много времени с Джимом Кирком.  
\- Или недостаточно много, - пробормотала Кристина, вставая с него и садясь на кровать рядом, вертя в руках злополучный страпон. Он пристально следил за каждым ее движением, как она приспускает свои штаны и задирает рубашку. Она не намеревалась одевать его по-настоящему, но Гейла была действительно очень практичной, и разобраться с тем, как носить ее подарок было легче легкого.   
Он также плотно прилегал и волнующе натирал кожу при каждом движении, что наверное было очень удобным в определенный момент.  
\- Черт возьми, Кристина, - простонал он, низко и хрипло, после того, как она намазала пальцы любрикантом и ввела их в него, лишь немного. Подготовка его заняла некоторое время, время, заполненное лишь его тяжелым дыханием, пока он цеплялся пальцами за покрывало и выгибал спину.  
\- Ебать, - это все, что он сказал, пока она медленно входила в него, и Кристина засмеялась.  
\- Какая чудесная идея, доктор Маккой.  
\- Звания в постели? Заводит, - пробормотал он, однако слова звучали глухо и нечленораздельно, а кожа была розовой и очень горячей на ощупь.  
\- Для человека с членом в заднице, ты удивительно расслаблен, - заметила она бодро, и мстительно сделала полувращательное движение бедрами.  
\- Кристина, милая, не могла бы ты просто заткнуться и выебать меня?  
Она лишь победно улыбнулась. Этот подарок мог стать лучшим в истории, по ее мнению. Надо будет не забыть позже поблагодарить Гейлу. Намного позже.


End file.
